Wolf Girl
by MeadowRunner
Summary: A child is born and raised by wolves. What will happen when she is old enough to know she is not a wolf? Where will she go? What will she do? my 1st ff, r and r, please!
1. The Beginning

This is my first Tamora Pierce fiction. Actually, it's my first fan fiction, period.Please tell me the truth about my story, but be as nice as you can. Thanks!

Briefing: This story is set after Kel, around the same time as Ally. It starts in a forest not far from Cria and all the towns that Daine starts out in. K? Capisce? Good.

* * *

**Chapter One: Her Mother**

Anne Clifton, a widow, lived in the back woods near Cria, Gala. Her husband had died from a heart attack nearly six months ago. Now, their third child was expected. Their first two children had died a few minutes after being born.

Anne's mother in law had come to stay with her as the estimated time of the baby's arrival drew closer.

The baby arrived, with a healthy appetite and even hardier lungs.

One day, Anne was rather annoyed with the baby's squalling and called her husband's mother, Mrs. Clifton over, so she could go for a walk.

They lived near an area where trees where being cut in the hopes of room for a new town.

The sound of saws and shouting were high in the air as Anne wandered past.

She took a nice long stroll and after telling herself the forest would still be there when the baby was old enough to go outside, Anne entered the house once more.

**one week later **

The tree cutting had stopped not long after it had begun. It was a warm spring and the raiders were on the move again, which meant the men of the village would be very tense and strict. Lately, there had been a lot of bandit raids in the area and the village was in turmoil. Everyone was so preoccupied that no one had set up a sentry post. No one was ready when the land raiders struck.

Anne had been alone in the house when she heard the sound of horse hoofs pounding nearer and nearer. Visitors wouldn't be traveling that quickly. The rest of the town was planning out a letter to the crown asking for help. She knew immediately it was raiders.

Anne grabbed the baby who was still not named and ran out of the house. She grabbed her horse, Tinring and jumped on. She pointed him in the direction of the town and kicked him. He took off like a bullet.

Anne held her baby close as she crouched on Tinring. Women weren't supposed to ride like she was but no one would remember if the town got out the fight alive.

She pulled her horse to a stop in front of the village hall and ran in. "Raiders! Hurry everyone! Raiders!" she yelled.

The scene froze, then erupted as people grabbed their children and hurried into the village hall cellar. Men grabbed guns from the walls and stood ready. They knew what to do.

Anne grabbed the horses outside after passing the baby off to Mrs. Clifton. She handed the horses out randomly to other men who would ride out to meet the raiders. Anne hesitated in handing Tinring off, then shook her head. He had been a gift from her husband before he died. She wasn't about to send him off to his death.

She jumped onto his back and rode in the direction of the raiders' path. Anne saw the raiders coming and turned Tinring like a cutting horse and yelled, " They are here!" She kicked Tinring once again and cantered behind the village hall, where the raiders couldn't see her. She rode up to a back window so she would know if they made it past the men with horses.

Anne breathed a deep sigh, trying to calm herself. She peeked around the corner of the building and saw the men and raiders. It was a small, untrained force that the men fought, and Anne knew who would win.

The raiders were all killed and the women and children came out of the cellar. The men inside had not seen any fighting, but they knew that the fighting wasn't the hard part. It was the work afterward that would tire and sometimes, very rarely, kill a man.

Only one man had been killed, and three were badly injured. The rest had minor scrapes and bruises that came from any fight.

Bandits had strategy. Not the best, but strategy none the less. They would tire the men out until nothing was left of the town except stuff they could use. The town would have to leave, if it hoped to survive for any longer.

The town packed all the food and blankets they would need. They had two wagons, pulled by mules, draft horses and any other animal that could pull. The children walked, or were carried. The women walked. Except for Anne. She and the men rode.

The journey to safety had begun.

* * *

Thanks for reading! I know the bandits came up really quickly, but, hey, slow stories are sort of boring and I don't want my story to be boring.It might take a while for the story of the baby to really start. It's actually about the child, not Anne. But, seriously, how can you tell a story from a baby's point of view (3rd person point of view)? It would be really hard and really boring. And I hate the word boredom.

Meadow Runner

_Next chapter: The journey continues and problems arise._


	2. The Journey of Problems

Disclaimer: Anything you recognize in this story is owned by Tamora Pierce. I am writing this story for my own enjoyment and, hopefully, the enjoyment of readers.

Thank you so much to my first two reviewers (and hopefully not my last), _Knights of Ne_ and _warrior of Tortall._

Sorry, the last chapter was kind of short. The chapters are a lot longer after the last one, don't worry.

* * *

Chapter 2: Journey of Problems

The villagers staggered onward, following the three men who were leading the procession. The rest of the men were riding to the sides or behind the people walking and the wagons.

Anne sometimes let young children ride Tinring while she led them. She was worn out, but some of the children were only just learning to walk.

They stopped in Cria, Gala, and got new supplies. The villagers were given the choice to either stay in Cria, or stay with the few men who had to go ask the crown.

Anne, despite her mother and mother-in-law's warnings, decided to continue to Corus, Tortall, with the men and the other women who had decided to go on.

Her mothers' pleaded with her to leave the baby behind, but Anne shook her head firmly and brought the baby with her.

The continuing group left Cria three days after they had arrived. They carried what they needed in their saddlebags. They didn't bring a wagon.

Anne fashioned a basket for her baby. The basket was then tied to the back of her saddle. The baby never cried when they were moving, so to get her to go to sleep at night, Anne left the baby in the basket and led Tinring around their camp until the baby was asleep.

They had been making good progress, occasionally sending scouts ahead to check traveling conditions. On one such time, Anne was riding at the back of the line, when she heard the warning bird call from the scout.

She and the other woman, Mary, grabbed bows and after checking in the bushes, dismounted and hid in the thick underbrush by the side of the road.

They lay flat on their stomachs peering out onto the road, one of Anne's hand's on the baby's basket and the other on her bow. She had been taught as a young girl to shoot.

The cause of the warning signal came into view. It was a large group of bandits that easily outnumbered Anne's group. She chose a bandit and shot.

Mary did the same.

The men of the group grabbed staffs and swords. Some grabbed the horses and brought them away from the bandits. Others snuck into the bushes and went around the back of the bandits so they were surrounded.

It was a miracle, but in the end, all of the bandits were killed. Unfortunately, so were two of the travelers.

Anne and Mary helped bury the dead men and carve a small cross for each grave.

They stopped not far from the area of road the fight had taken place on, to rest and give the healer traveling with the group a chance to heal those who had been hurt.

The forest animals were quiet as the night drew near. No one heard anything, no rustle of leaves, no chirping birds, no chattering of an angry critter. If the travelers hadn't been so weary, they might have been more suspicious.

But as the last person dropped off the sleep, the travelers paid for their lack of observance. The bandits returned.

Anne had trouble falling asleep, so when she heard the crack of a twig and a curse, she eased out of her bedroll, grabbed her bow, and the baby's basket and poked Mary.

Mary shrieked, causing the whole camp to wake up and see the bandits. The bandits didn't wait or hesitate, they just charged. And killed all who didn't manage to flee. The people who fled had no chance to save anyone else. They ran away, but were caught by the bandits after the bandits stole their horses.

Anne didn't follow the people fleeing, she ran in the opposite direction. She dodged the bandits and fled into the woods behind them, all the time clutching her baby to her chest. But she didn't manage to get away completely. An arrow hit her in the side as she ran hunched over.

Anne screamed, but kept running. She squeezed through tight spots where she knew the bandits couldn't follow.

At last she came to a small stream. She tore strips from the bottom of her petticoat and washed and bandaged herself as bast she could. The baby lay gurgling beside her as she passed out.

In the morning, Anne awoke, but just barely. Her arrow wound had developed an infection over night. Her temperature rose as she drifted in and out of consciousness.

In her dream, Anne saw a tall figure, hooded in black. Beside the figure were two wolves. One was pitch black and the other was pure white. Anne thought _"What an odd animal to be near the Black God" _

The wolves nodded at her gravely in her dream, and just as she died, she heard a voice in her head.

"I will come."

* * *

Oooh, do you like it? I do. Hope you do too. Tell me, tell me.

Thanks for reading, everyone.

Meadow Runner


	3. Little White

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize. I am writing this for my own enjoyment and, hopefully, for the enjoyment of readers.**

Thank you to _Knight of Ne_ and _warrior of Tortall_ for reviewing again. And to my newest reviewer, Flower Girl, thank you for telling me you like my story.

Chapter 3: He Came 

_In her dream, Anne saw a tall figure, hooded in black. Beside the figure were two wolves. One was pitch black and the other was pure white. Anne thought "What an odd animal to be near the Black God" _

_The wolves nodded at her gravely in her dream, and just as she died, she heard a voice in her head._

"_I will come."_

(AN: It is going to be really hard to write in the point of view of a baby, so bear with me here, k?)

As Anne passed behind the Black God, she saw the white wolf and the black wolf walk forward into the mortal world and stand beside her daughter.

She wished she had been able to name her at least. Anne watched her daughter lie beside the wolves, the black wolf nuzzling her.

She looked down at the wolves again.

The white wolf was staring at her and nodding its head vigorously.

Anne smiled and allowed herself to be taken all the way to the Black God's domain.

* * *

The wolves were Old White and his mate, Night Black. They were the first wolves and all the wolves in Tortall and the surrounding area answered to them. 

Old White called the local pack to him and put them in charge of looking after the child.

The child was known to the wolves as Little White, since Old White had been the one to leave her in their care.

She, the child, was put into the permanent care of an old, gentle, once black now grey, male wolf. His name was Black Stalker. He had been the leader of the pack until his headstrong, but very smart son, Streak, had taken over. Streak had a small yellow streak running from his left ear, down his neck and across his shoulders and withering off into nothingness.

The members of the pack said it was from his mother, whose father had been a human's dog.

Little White was named by Black Stalker, not only for Old White, but because as she grew older, she grew into a skilled hunter and stalker.

Black Stalker was like a father to her. He taught her how to make a successful kill, and how to walk on dry leaves without having her presence known to any of her "stalkees."

At first it was easy for Little White to tell herself that she was a wolf.

But as she grew older, it became easier and easier for her to tell that she was not the same as the other wolves. She couldn't kill animals, she had trouble keeping up with the pack, and she didn't have anywhere near as strong a nose and ears that they did.

Little White could communicate with the wolves. But 6 years after she had come to the wolves, she began to feel excluded during hunts. Often she would seek the company of Black Stalker in his solitaire cave. He was very wise and like a grandfather to her.

She often asked him what was wrong with her, but all he would tell her was to follow her heart.

One day, 10 years after Little White's mother had died, Little White was watching the pups, who were playing by the river, when they heard the warning call from the leaders.

All the pups heard it. But Little White didn't. A pup had just fallen into the river, and she was busy fishing him out.

Little White heard a noise behind her and turned; the pup between her front legs.

She growled at the sight of two humans in front of her. They stared at her. She wore nothing.

The humans said something, garbled and unfamiliar. She growled again and shoved the pup behind her. Little White paced by the river bank and continued growling deep in her throat.

Again the humans blabbered something, and again Little White growled. The pup whimpered her, and Little White, thinking something was wrong, twirled once more.

She pawed at the pup comfortingly, and just as she was about to send it to the pack, a rope wrapped around her feet and twisted her onto her back.

Little White started yapping, but something was stuffed into her mouth.

There was a loud sound right by her ear and she whimpered again.

Little White was stuffed in sack and dragged somewhere. She fought to free herself from the rope, but she got nowhere.

At last she was thrown into a small yellow walled room. The walls gave under her hands. But she couldn't break out.

Little White destroyed everything in the room that night. When she finally calmed down, she heard voices outside. She started growling, when all of a sudden, she heard a voice in her head.

_Why would you put her in the tent, you idiots! From what you're saying, it sounds like she's gone mad or wild. Mithrows, Myoness and Shakith! _

Little White rubbed her hands over her ears.

The voice stopped.

Little White heard more voices outside the tent.

It sounded as if who ever was saying it was really mad.

A section of the wall opened and in walked a female human. She had mousy brown locks of hair reaching past her shoulders.

_Are you alright?_ Little White heard in her head.

She moaned, and curled into a ball.

The voice came again. _Here, put this on. _Little White stared at the woman. The voice sounded as if it was coming from her. The woman was holding a bundle of stuff out to her. Little White stared at her.

_Here, don't be frightened. I mean well. I won't hurt you. I just want to help you._

Little White felt herself relaxing. She took the soft stuff in her hands. It was light and smelt like the meat she had eaten so often while she was with the pack.

She saw a picture in her head of what she was supposed to do.

Little White tried to put it on, but it kept getting tangled up and she ended up growling at it.

The woman made a sound that made Little White stiffen. The sound stopped as the woman took the stuff from her and put it on Little White.

Little White grabbed at the stuff that now surrounded her body. The woman grabbed her hand and wouldn't let go until Little White stopped fighting her grip.

Little White growled and pulled away. The woman shook her hand toward the loose wall, and pushed it open. Little White watched her carefully. When she finally decided that the woman wasn't going to do anything, she pushed past her out of the room and froze at the sight before her.

* * *

I told you it would be hard to tell about the baby, so I skipped a few years and brought you straight to the beginning of the true story. 

Bye now!

Meadow Runner

Next Chapter: _Little White starts her lessons with the woman_.

A yahoo goes to any of my reviewers who can guess who the woman is. It isn't that hard. (Note: You have to actually review before you earn a yahoo. K? Capisce? Good!)


	4. One Large Happy Famiy

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize. I am writing this for my own enjoyment and (hopefully) for the enjoyment of readers.

From now on, I am going to needat least 3 reviews per chapter. I am not getting as many as I would like to, maybe you guys can help me with that.

Yahoos go to **_warrior of Tortall,_** and **_Knights of Ne_**, for correctly guessing that the woman is Daine.

_**Anonymous**: Sorry I made the mistake of putting guns into the first chapter. Thanks for pointing it out. I don't really understand why you think it would be in our world, other than the guns. To your last question, if you found a little girl in the woods, naked, growling at you, would you just leave her there? Think about it. I hope that clears it up. _

_**Inuyasha delirium: **I am really, really, really sorry about the length of the chapters. I have been trying to keep it as long as I can. Sorry! _

_**Ephona **and** Flower Kid: **Thanks for reviewing. _

_**To every one of my readers**: The only reason Daine can speak to Little White through her magic is because Little White thinks she is a wolf. She hasn't ever spoken as a human. Just like wolves can "talk" to each other in Tamora Pierce's books, Little White was given this "power" that enables her to talk wolves from Old White and Night Black. So Daine can talk to her, because she has lost her tie to humanity. I know I didn't say that and I apologize profusely._

I have decide to change the time of the story to a decade of so after Daine's child was born. (After Aly's part)

Remember, Little White is only about 10 years old.

On with the 4th chapter!

Chapter 4-Lessons

Little White stared at the huge group of humans milling around in front of her. She shrank back, until she was cowering on her knees behind the woman.

The woman put her hand on her mouth, and made that sound again.

She had stubborn, yet soft grey eyes, a very set and obstinate looking chin and full lips. Little White could feel a soft light coming from her. It made her feel sleepy, yet brave enough to return to the woman's side on the ground.

_That's my wild magic. It enables me to talk, mind ride and turn into animals._

The voice entered Little White's head again and she whimpered and sank farther onto the ground.

The woman made a whooshing sound and then, the voice sounded in her head again.

_Please don't be frightened. _Little White saw in her head another picture, a picture of wolf pups leaping and snapping at falling leaves. The vision made Little White remember the pups she had been taking care of before the humans had taken her away.

The knowledge that she had let the pack down came at her, thick and fast, filled with pain and homesickness. Little White whined, and then tried to run, but something held her where she was and made it extremely difficult to move at all.

Again, Little White had some way of realizing that the source of problems was the woman. She turned and growled at her, only to find that the woman had disappeared, to be replaced by a medium sized grey wolf. It radiated the same strange light that the woman had, and Little White regarded it wearily.

It barked, and whined, taking a step closer to Little White, who in turn stepped back, a step._ Please, I am called Daine. Who are you?_ Little White cringed, as she heard the voice in her head again.

How did she do it? Little White could see something shifting under the wolf who called herself Daine (or so Little White thought)' fur. It glimmered and sparked softly.

Little White whined softly. The wolf turned and trotted away. When it was a few feet away, it stopped and turned to look at her.

_Well? Are you coming? _The voice was starting to get annoyed. Little White bared her teeth and walked forward slowly. The other wolf turned again and hurried away. Little White rushed to catch up. She didn't want to be alone in this strange place, even if her only company was this strange wolf.

As they walked among the bustling crowds, Little White saw many more cloth houses like the one she had spent the night in. She surveyed her surroundings with mild curiosity and confusion.

The other wolf walked proudly through the humans, stopping sometimes to sniff here and there. Little White stayed right with her, not falling more than a foot behind her. At last the wolf stopped at a cloth house. It ducked inside, Little White following her apprehensively.

Once inside, Little White looked around. A male human sat on a pile of blankets, held up off the ground. He was absorbed in the sheet in front of him, which bore scratches and slashes from the feather he held in his hand. Little White stared at him.

The other wolf went right up to him and licked him on the cheek. The man looked up, wiped his cheek, garbled something, and nodded to the wolf, who nodded her own head up and down as well.

He grabbed some more of the things that Little White was wearing, and put them behind a screen. The wolf trotted behind it, but when Little White tried to follow, the man shooed her away. Little White sat down on the ground and waited. Eventually, the woman from before came out of the partitioned area.

Little White was amazed. How did she do it? Just show up out of nowhere? Little White growled and whined.

The man garbled something else. The woman garbled back to him, pointing and gesturing to Little White from time to time. When at last the girl stopped, the man sighed and closed his eyes. Little White felt something in her mind, digging, pressing, pushing something forward. It stopped suddenly.

Little White looked at the two humans in front of her. What had just happened? Why were they looking at her like that?

" Can you understand what I'm saying? Numair, are you sure you pulled the right instinct out into the open?"

Little White yelped. The woman clapped her hands and made that sound again, only this time, some part of Little White's mind told her that the sound was a happy sound, a way of expressing emotion. Little White didn't know where that knowledge had come from. As she was trying to figure that out, the flap of the tent flew open and a small human rushed in.

"Mama, Papa! The king's coming! He's coming tomorrow! With Uncle Coram and Auntie Ris…" the child's voice trailed off when she spotted Little White. "Who's she? Why is she here?" the child was radiating endless energy. Little White stared at her.

"Sarralyn, please keep your voice down. Remember, sound travels out here so easily. Now, what's this about the king and Coram and Rispah?" the woman said patiently.

The child took a deep breath. "The messenger just came. The king's taking a trip around the whole country, to see how it fares. Papa, who is she?" The child's attention turned back to Little White.

The woman rolled her eyes at the man, who grinned. "Sarralyn, this is the young girl you heard about from the wolves, do you remember last winter when the wolves needed help with that disease that had nearly wiped them out? The girl that was raised by the Cria wolves, after the Black God summoned Old White, who then gave her to the Cria wolves. Do you remember? Anyway, some hunters found her yesterday. They put me in charge of teaching her. You can help me. Amazingly enough, I can communicate with her. You should be able to, too."

Sarralynstared at Little White. "What's her name? Does she have one? Can I ask her what it is?" she asked.

"We were just about to ask her that, we don't know and yes. Does that answer your questions?" the man said, with a hint of a new emotion in her voice. The girl stuck her tongue out at the man.

Little White was appalled. If one of the youngsters were to do that, their tongue would be so painful afterward; they wouldn't be able to do it again.

She yapped and growled at the child, who started and stared at Little White. Again, Little White felt something digging in her mind, this time just sorting through her memories. The feeling stopped, and the little girl started making that happy noise again. Little White stared back at her. These humans were very odd.

The girl made a wheezy, gasping noise, which caused Little White to be even more alarmed.

"Good Goddess, Sarralyn, are you alright?" the woman said.

"Yes, I'm fine, Ma. It's just… it seems… I should get my tongue pulled for sticking it out at Pa just now. But, Ma, I think her name might have _little_ in it. Though she certainly isn't small for her age. How old is she, by the way?" the girl finally calmed down.

"Little, hmm? Well, give me a moment, and I will try to figure out the rest." the woman replied. She closed her eyes and breathed in deeply. Once again, Little White felt something digging, and prodding at her mind. It was becoming quite annoying. Little White held back a growl. The woman's eyes opened again.

"Little White." she stated simply.

Little White barked when she heard her name. It sounded different somehow, but she knew somehow that it was indeed her name.

"Well. Now that we know her name, shall we head over to the dining tent? I am feeling a bit hungry for breakfast." said the woman.

"Ma, it's the eleventh hour already,they stopped serving lunch hours ago." the child said.

The woman looked surprised. "Is it really?The time has just flown by."the woman said, a bit preoccupied. "I suppose I will just have to starve a bit longer. I think I am going to take a walk along the stream. Maybe talk with the rabbits. Oh,why don't you come with me, Sarralyn, and we can work on your meditation. There is a herd of deer in the area yesterday, we may be ableto reach them. You need tolearn how to control your inner voice with creatures like deer."

The girl rolled her eyes again and followed the woman out of thecloth house.

"You can stayhere, or follow Daine or I around." the man said as he gathered a few items around the room.

Little White took a step backwards. "I take that as a sign thatyou'll be staying here." the man saidwhen he saw her.

Little White just watched him exit, then lay downand fell asleep, almost immediately.

* * *

What do you think?Good? Bad? Boring? Exciting? Be truthful now. 

Thanks for reading!

:-)Meadow Runner(-:


	5. Disappearing Act

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognize. I am writing this for my own enjoyment and (hopefully) for the enjoyment of my readers.

**Shoutouts:**

_**Dominion Jewel (or is it Lady Em-Chan?)** Yay, a new reviewer! Something dramatic will happen, (don't worry) but it might happen slowlyand buildup... we'll haveto see... Thank's for reviewing.._

_**Knights of Ne**: Is her name really Sarralyn? I haven't read the Trickster series in a while, cause it has been checked out at the library every time I go, with a huge waiting list. I think I will change her name. Thanks for telling me!_

_**Flower Kid: **Yes, she does. It is going to be so much fun teaching her! _

Everyone knows whom the people are that Little White is staying with, right? So I am no longer going to refer to them as 'the woman, the man, and the child/girl'; they will be known as Daine, Numair, and their daughter, Sarralyn.

On with chapter 5! (Yay!)

Chapter 5: Disappearing Act

Little White awoke with a start when Daine and Sarralyn entered the cloth house.

She had fallen asleep not long after Numair had left, tired after her long and restless night.

Daine and Sarralyn were speaking in angry tones to each other as they entered.

"Why won't you let me camp out alone? I'm not some little child to be fussed over. I am almost 11 years old! A year younger than you were when Sarra was killed!" Sarralyn said hotly.

Daine flinched. "I had no choice. I had to learn how to live off the land. I know you are quite capable of taking care of yourself, but you are only just starting to make real progress with your archery lessons. How do I know that you will be able to defend yourself if you have to? I am not saying yes until your father gets home," Daine said firmly.

Sarralyn started to protest. "Not another word! Go wash up for supper." Daine said, as she started toward Little White.

Little White stretched. "Are you hungry?" Daine asked.

A hazy picture of some lumpy white stuff, a square of pinkish stuff, and some green balls appeared in Little White's head.

She was confused. What was it for? She had received an odd feeling from Daine. Sort of a gnawing feeling in the pit of her stomach. Then there was that fake smell that had been attached to the picture. The smells wafting off of the stuff was nothing Little White had ever encountered.

Little White wasn't sure what to do. Daine was just sitting there, with her eyes closed, with her back straight, legs crossed, and hands on her knees.

Little White watched her for a few moments, then tried to copy her. She had trouble getting her legs into the same position as Daine, but she got it eventually. She had just started to close her eyes, when Daine's eyes opened. Her eyes flew to Little White and the position she had tried to master and made that weird sound again.

Little White wasn't sure what she was making that sound for.

She didn't have time to dwell on it though, because Numair entered the tent at that moment.

He looked tired. "What happened?" Daine asked Numair, sounding worried.

Little White looked at him. His hair was mussed and there was a tear in the garment around his shoulders.

Numair tried to speak, but his voice was very scratchy, and it obviously hurt to talk. After he had had a drink of water and was sitting in a chair, he tried again.

"We were scrying. Or, at least, trying to. On everything we tried, the surface turned into an opaque smoke. It looks like that prophecy is going to come true after all. A messenger came to this afternoon. It was from the king. It turns out that there is more to his visit than he originally let on. He's learned of the prophecy. It shouldn't matter though. The prophecy wasn't about him, or his family, for that matter. It's about Sarralyn. I just hope I can tell the king that Sarralyn doesn't know about it and that we would rather it stayed that way." Numair said, his voice heavy and low.

Daine looked dismayed. "And there is nothing we can do to stop the prophecy from coming true." They were silent for a moment. "Where did you put that piece of cloth my mother gave us?" Daine asked suddenly.

Numair looked confused, but he pointed at a small bundle in the corner for the tent. "Why do you need it?" he asked. Daine didn't answer, she just grabbed the bundle and opened it. She took out a piece of shimmery gauzy netting and put her hands under it.

Daine closed her eyes. Numair seemed to realize what she was doing, and closed his eyes and put his hands under the cloth, holding Daine's.

A sparkly white light flowed softly around the pair. With a sudden flash of bright white light, they disappeared.

Little White jumped up. A sudden prickling grew along her back, and crawled up her spine. This was not a normal happening.

She turned as Sarralyn entered the tent.

Sarralyn looked around. "Where are Ma and Pa?" she asked. Little White was puzzled. What had she said?

A picture appeared in Little White's head, of the two people who had just disappeared. Little White thought about what had just happened. They had just disappeared. There was no explanation as to where they went or why.

Sarralyn made a little gasping noise. Apparently she had seen what Little White was remembering.

"C'mon, Little White, we have to find them." Sarralyn beckoned to Little White. When Little White ventured nearer to her, Sarralyn took her hand, and pulled her from the tent. Sarralyn tugged her around the confusing maze of cloth houses, and finally pulled her to a pit in the ground that was full of grey chunks. A faint smell drifted around it. It reminded Little White of the smell of fire. The elder wolves had shown them a small hole in the ground, with this same exact stuff in it. They said it had come from humans. The humans had made fire.

:Little White cringed when Sarralyn knelt down beside the pit, and closed her eyes. "Sarra? Sarra? Green Lady? Please answer, oh please answer!" Sarralyn whispered to herself.

A shimmery green light appeared around Sarralyn and Little White. Little White heard a voice in her mind. "I am here. The Green Lady hears you. Sarralyn, your parents are visiting us in the Divine Realms. They will return by tomorrow morning, after the king arrives. Tell the king only that they are on a secret mission. If they do not return by tomorrow night, you are to return to Corus with the king. Your father and mother will find you there when they return. Stay with the king."

Sarralyn's eyes flew open. She pulled Little White up and dragged her away.

* * *

Sarralyn led Little White into abuilding with hard wallswhich smelled of strange things, things that Little White had never encountered before.

Sarralyn filled two plates with odd looking stuff. Then she led Little White to the end of a long table that had benches on either side of it. Little White sat down when Sarralyn motioned her to. Sarralyn set a plate in front of Little White and showed her how to use the shaped silver sticks that Sarralyn had given to her.

Little White ate the odd stuff that Sarralyn set in front of her. Sarralyn sat staring at the metal circle in front of her. Her food was all mushed up and lay in small lumps all over her plate.

At last Little White decided to take action. She tried to push the plate towards Sarralyn. Sarralyn saw what she was doing, and smiled weakly ather. Sarralyn shook her head and sighed. She picked upher plate, and motioned Little White to pick up her own. Little White followed Sarralyn around the building, doing exactly what she was doing.

At last, they left the building and went back to the clith building in which Sarralyn lived. The daylight was starting to fade, so Sarralyn gave Little White a blanket to sleep on.

They both fell asleep right away. Little White was almost out cold, when suddenly, a noise awoke her...

* * *

Duhn duhn duhhh...

Do you like it?

Couple of things:

1. I don't want you to get the wrong impression about Daine and Numair leaving. They weren't being irresponsible, they had a very good reason for leaving. You'll learn about their reason later on.

2. In the books, Sarra doesn't give the transpot cloth to Daine and Numair; that was my imagination at work.

Now that we are seeing a bit more action, I hope I get more reviews... hint hint. JK, you don't have to review if you don't want to... but please... don't let that stop you...

Read my other story too. That one is about Daine, just so you know...

Meadow Runner

_**Next Chapter**?? More action... that's all I can say..._


End file.
